


When a Broken Angel Comes Along

by TeaLeaf_77



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, kano and shintaro are in the same grade, mentions of ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeaf_77/pseuds/TeaLeaf_77
Summary: Shintaro is continuously bullied due to Ayano's death being primarily his fault. After nearly reaching the point of suicide, Kano comes into his life.





	

"Why don't you jump off just like she did? It's all your fault anyways. We don't want you here."  
Shintaro stood up from the ledge on the roof to meet a group of his classmates, who were approaching him with a threatening aura. Shintaro clutched Ayano's paper bird closer to his chest, as if it was his last way to hold on to her, the only thing that was left. In a way, it was.  
The leader of the group appeared to be this athletic guy who sat in the front of the class. He had always flirted with Ayano, but it wasn't like he actually cared about her or anything. It was just for show. Shintaro really wasn't up for a brutal fist fight or anything, though. Not like it would've been a long fight. The guy could probably just push Shintaro before he'd trip and fall.  
  
"H-Hey, calm down, ok? I'm just about to go to my next class."  
Shintaro held one hand up defensively, the other still clutching the paper crane, as he started to cautiously walk back towards the door.  
  
"Get back here Kisaragi!"  
  
Well shit. He was in trouble. He felt the boy grab the neck of his shirt, yanking him harshly backwards , earning a cheer from the crowd that had come to watch the fight. All these people ever wanted was drama. No matter what it was. Shintaro twisted out of the boy's grip and took a step back. "I need to go--."  
  
"Ha! What is that in your hand?" The boy smirked at him as the onlookers snickered amongst themselves.  
  
"Aw, Shintaro." He slowly walked over to Shintaro, who shoved the crane into his pocket for protection. "Is that one of her stupid little birds...?"  
  
Shintaro forced down his anger and attempted to keep his voice steady. He knew how much effort Ayano always put into the cranes. She would always make sure that each and every crease was perfect and precise.  
"N-None of your business... now I need to get to--." The boy lunged forward and grabbed Shintaro's wrist in a painfully tight grip, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
"Look at you, too weak and pathetic to even fight back!" With his free hand, the boy snatched the origami from Shintaro's pocket, holding it up for the amusement of his onlookers.  
  
Shintaro's wrist was free.  
  
He could've ran, or probably even walked back inside right then.  
  
They guy probably wouldn't even chase him now that everyone was entertained.  
  
But something just wouldn't let Shintaro leave this asshole with Ayano's delicate crane.  
  
"Give that back..." Shintaro's voice was hardly audible over the laughs and snickers of the crowd.  
  
"What was that Shin?" The boy cupped a hand around his ear in a mock gesture of "genuine interest" in what he had to say. Shintaro shoved his hands into his pockets to stop them from trembling, unable to form any words as the boy carelessly wrinkled the paper bird.  
  
"Haha! He can't even talk!" The onlookers erupted in laughter as they surrounded Shintaro, ending any possible opportunity he had previously had to leave.  
  
"Well what about if I..." the boy dangled the crane in front of Shintaro in both of his thumb and forefingers, a dangerous smirk of his face. "Do this?" A small tear ran down the crane's neck, decapitating the bird in a split second. It amazing how quickly a life could be taken. Granted the bird wasn't alive, but still.  
  
Shintaro's eyes widened as the small paper bird's head drifted to the ground, settling at his feet. His eyes flicked up to meet the boy's amused grin as the rest of the origami was waved in front of him, Shintaro unable to move.  
  
"What's the matter Shin, was that dumb bird your only friend?"  
"...Fuck you!..." Shintaro's hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to suppress his anger, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes. It's not like he could do anything, anyways.  
  
"Hm? Say again?" The boy laughed as he halfheartedly pushed Shintaro backwards into the crowd with one hand. "You know it's all your fault she killed herself, right?"  
  
That did it.  
  
"Just shut up! You don't even know her!"  
  
Shintaro stepped forward and smacked his fist against the boy's face, hitting him square on the nose, before attempting to push his way through the crowd. Of course, though, they all pushed him back towards the boy, who grinned even as his nose dripped blood onto the white concrete.  
  
"Bad idea, Kisaragi!"  
  
The boy grabbed the front of Shintaro's shirt shoved him to the ground, the onlookers eagerly cheering for a fight. He quickly turned around in an attempt to stand up, before being shoved down once again.  
  
"Get the fuck of m--" Shintaro was cut short by a punch to the jaw, the taste of iron quickly flooding his mouth as the boy's arm prepared for another attack. Shintaro's hands defensively came up to cover his face as he braced himself for the hit that never came.  
  
"Hey. The next period is about to start, and all, so we should really go back inside."  
  
Shintaro peered through his fingers to see his attacker stopped mid punch, as he glared at the blond haired boy who had dare interrupt him. He scoffed and stood up, Shintaro immediately crawling backwards away from him, a bruise already forming across his face.  
  
"You should be one to talk, _Shuuya_ . She was _your_ sister after all, don't you think he deserves this?" He was much taller than Kano, probably by about 8 inches to be precise, and moving threateningly closer by the second. All eyes were trained on the two of them, Shintaro being nearly ignored.  
  
"Hey, hey, all I'm saying is that Kenjirou sensei will be curious if we all show up late...!" Kano stepped backward defensively, with a nervous grin on his face, as the crowd began to disperse, realizing the validity his point.  
  
The boy glared as he shoved Kano harshly, tripping him onto the rough pavement as he caught himself with his hands, before turning to go back inside, himself.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Kano briefly glanced at his hands before quickly picking himself back up, seemingly unfazed by the attack as the last few students shuffled back into the school. He seemed to hesitate for a moment as he passed Shintaro, as if he were deciding whether to help him up or not, but decided otherwise as he jogged to catch the door before it closed.  
  
  
  
Shintaro lay there on the ground, staring up at the cloudless sky before the blood in his mouth began to choke him, forcing him to sit up and cough the dark liquid onto the pavement. He sighed as he brought his hand to his face, wincing as even a slight touch caused pain.  
  
"Fuck... I can't let mom see this..."  
  
Shintaro pushed himself to his feet, wiping his bloody hands on his dark uniform. That probably wouldn't show up.  
  
He tried to keep his eyes from looking at the torn crane.  
  
The "100%" still visible on the bird's wing.  
  
The decapitated head that sat a few feet away from its body.  
  
Shintaro sighed and sat down near the fence along the edge of the roof, the original spot he was before his classmates showed up. What was stopping him from climbing the fence? From standing on the dangerously thin platform that lay just behind it? From stepping over the edge just like she did? He deserved it anyways. It really was it fault.  
  
Shintaro forced these thoughts out of his head and stood up, his legs shaking as he walked across the empty rooftop.  
  
As Shintaro walked passed the initial blood stains, from himself and the boy, he noticed to lighter smudges of blood a bit further away. Of course something like that wouldn't slip past him. _Thats where that guy fell..._ He had probably scraped his hands a bit. After all it's not like the concrete up here was smooth like on the ground. This kind had little chunks of rock mixed in -- basically a cheaper version for the places that were less used.  
  
The halls were entirely empty except for him. Shintaro debated whether he should really go to class or just skip. _Or maybe the nurse..._ He thought as he poked his fingers at the sore area around his mouth. Shintaro decided he'd rather just go home and risk a detention for skipping class than having to explain to the nurse why his mouth was filled with blood.


End file.
